1. Field of the Invention
This inventions relates in general to modular electronic circuit devices and more particularly an arrangement for electrically connecting electrical substrates to a carrier substrate.
2. Background Art
In the past few years the use of plug-in units for electrical components has found favor within the electronics industry. Such plug-in units generally comprise a structure upon which are mounted electrical assemblies or subassemblies. The structure being arranged to be plugged into a suitable socket provided on a base chassis. When so plugged the components carried by the plug-in unit are electrically connected in proper circuit relation to other electrical equipment carried by the base chassis.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an entirely new structure for electrically connecting electronic substrates onto carrier substrates.
Techniques for mounting electrical substrates to carrier substrates and providing electrical connection therewith are shown by my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,755,906 and 4,755,907. These patents teach the use of a pair of guide rails mounted on a carrier substrate which accepts an electrical substrate in an arrangement where electrical connecting devices mounted transversely on the bottom surface electrical substrate are placed in contact with electrical connecting devices mounted directly to the carrier substrate with the arrangement being such as to when the electrical substrate is placed inserted into the guide channels of the carrier substrate and the contact is made between the electrical connections on the electrical substrate and on the carrier substrate. The connectors employed include a row of pins and connector sockets which have receptacles arranged to accept the associated electrical pins from the other substrate. It will be obvious from the foregoing that direct alignment is required for the pins and pin receptacles to properly mate with each other to provide the appropriate electrical connection between the electrical substrate and the carrier substrate.